The Beast Within
by darker.x.than.x.black
Summary: "The wolf eyes your neck/throbbing with blood/Solely transfixed/As our thoughts intermix/Suddenly, we now want the same thing." What happens when Derek lets her inner demons out? When he gives in to the wolf.


_A/N: I know; *insert name* is doing a poem? Yeah, not so sure why all of a sudden. But reading Ellen Hopkins can really inspire you. I don't think I'm bad at writing poems; only when someone forces me to. Like at school. So please give this a chance._

_Warnings: Character death, sadistic thoughts, OOCness, and, um, mature stuff._

_

* * *

The Beast Within  
_

It starts with a bite.

Your chest lifts with a deep sigh.

I ask if it hurt.

Half-dazed, you reply "It's alright."

Then, my nails dig in deep,

Penetrating the skin.

I never thought doing such thing,

Can easily come to committing a sin.

But you moan in my ear,

Nails also digging deep within my back.

You rasp, "I love you."

As I reply, "And I to you."

Then, you let me bite your soft, plump lips,

Hard, might I add, as you give a gasp.

But the metallic yet sweet blood tingles my tongue.

And as my eyes widen, reality won't let me take a grip.

I kiss you hard, dangerously. Sucking at the blood.

My wolf makes an appearance.

His sadistic thoughts a'flood.

Suddenly, I can't stop my actions and self

But you barely take a notice of my roughness as you moan.

All the while, I am not myself.

Because my wolf wants to submerge,

As your vibrant blood is still there,

So suddenly, it's no more a sexual urge.

Because as your naked body is pinned beneath me,

I don't see your beautiful curves, shiny hair spilling, or long legs.

I see the blood on your lips, so I let the wolf free.

Naked skin,

Contact.

Flapping skin.

Friction.

I let you take me on another spin.

But wait until you fall asleep.

I touch your still soaked cherry-blood lips,

I caress your soft, porcelain-like cheeks.

Let my finger leave a trail. Starting from your blonde hair,

To your temple, To your nose. From your nose,

To your cheeks now rose.

I lick your bloody lips hastily,

As the wolf tells me to do so.

'_Look at your work from behind_' The wolf muses.

And I look at your back covered in bruises

Just like you're use to.

The wolf eyes your neck, throbbing with blood.

Solely transfixed.

As our thoughts intermix.

Suddenly, we now want the same thing.

So with my left hand,

I clench your slim throat.

You breathe heavily, rasp.

As I lift your head up.

You give a slight gasp,

While I add pressure to my grasp.

And bring my lips to where the blood pumps most.

"I love you" I suddenly say.

"And I to you" You replay as you sway.

"You've been giving me hell."

"Then get it over with."

"I have to do this."

"Then get it over with." You dismiss.

It's like you've known all along.

That the beast within is slowly winning it's way,

To where it belongs.

How I can barely contain myself.

Your scent not helping at all.

So I smell your running blood on the left of your neck,

As the right of your neck is covered by my hand,

_'Do it._' The wolf demands. He's taking over me.

As you can see. I am not how I used to be.

The beast within is stronger then me.

He's dominating.

Controling.

Mencing.

Urging.

Agression.

He is the one who turned my love for you,

To a sadistic obsession.

Chase the demons away,

The only way to make the pain go away.

I say to you, "I'm so sorry for all of this."

You smile. "I have to accept the both of you."

With that, I bring my teeth to your neck.

And add pressure with my other hand.

You gasp.

You rasp.

Your eyes bulge.

As I sniff at the running, sweet blood I will soon indugle.

And so, it started with a bite.

Your chest lifts with a deep sigh.

I ask if it hurt.

Half-alive, you reply "Its alright."

And I wonder if it'll ever really be...

-End-

* * *

_Review please! (btw, I just wanna make this clear; they were havig sex in the beginning. Should I change the rating?) Any questions? Oh, and flames are welcomed, along with good constructive critisim. First poem fic! Any questions? Can you guess what happened?  
Ahh, Ellen Hopkins...  
_


End file.
